Paralysex
by Little Storm
Summary: One-shot, no summary, sex inside.


**Before you start this delightful one-shot, please take note of the following. I know nothing about Ciel's following condition, so if there's any doctors reading, keep it to yourself, facts are not always fun. **

The pleasent tick of fine leather shoes against polished flooring was the first sign that_ he _was coming. Although every day hundreds of footsteps could be heard from outside Ciel Phantomhive's private hospital room, he always knew which ones belonged to _him_.

The second sign was usually the sound of the staff room door being opened across the hall. Ciel would never pay much attention to the soft creak of the door being swung open and shut, unless he had first heard the tap of _his_ shoes. After that he would listen carefully to every sound his precise ears could pick up.

If the store room opened, it generally meant that next the coffee machine would hiss, and froth as it filled a cup of black caffiene, into a crappy paper cup that_ he _would drink from. And once again, these sounds meant nothing to Ciel unless the first two sounds had occured prior.

Once these three sounds had been identified all in a row, it was for certain that it was_ he _who would open Ciel's hospital door. By this time Ciel would be tense, every sound crucial to his understanding of what was about to happen. It was quiet possible that _he_ could just be here to deliver a stronger dose of morphine. But no, it was the last sign that told Ciel that _he_ wanted him to be wide awake for this.

The final sound that gave him away was the neat click of the door locking. _He was here_.

Ciel's massive sapphire eye blinked furiously up at the ceiling, waiting for his doctor to draw closer. The constant bleep of his heart monitor gave him away instantly, the truthful machine speeding up as his doctor approached his bed. _Bleepbleepbleep._

"Hello Ciel."

_Hello Sebastian._

The dark-haired male placed his disposable coffee on the table beside the bed, then lightly wiped the steam that had collected on his glasses. He took a quick glance at the screen by his head and watched the little green line jump up and down in awareness. _Bleepbleepbleep._

"Excited to see me?" Came Sebastian's deep, velvet voice, which only caused Ciel to shiver further, and his heart moniter to race. A silky chuckle came from his side and a large hand rested gently atop of Ciel's. The action startled the boy and he strained his eye to try catch a glimpse of his doctor, but soon gave up. Testing his limitations only frustrated him more.

"Don't worry," purred Sebastian, his luminous eyes slitting contently like a cat's. "I'm going to take good care of you."

_Fucking touch me._

Sebastian pushed up Ciel's flimsy paper gown with expert precision, folding the cloth neatly above Ciel's belly. He scoffed softly, his eyes alit, a smirk tugging just out of Ciel's vision.

"I see your catheter1 is giving you problems again," he spoke, his rubber-gloved hands reaching down to push against the agitated, red flesh of Ciel's cock, which was engorged with a thin plastic tube inserted down his shaft. Ciel strained to wriggle away as the pain shot down his cock, arresting his entire body, but nothing could be done. He laid still and silent, his chest rising and falling softly with help from the machine beside him.

Sebastian smirked as his touches became less medical, his big finger digging into the spread slit surrounding the tube. The flesh beneath his fingers shivered and Sebastian groaned, watching as Ciel's cock got wet instantly. The violent pain coupled with inescapable pleasure infuriated the boy, who remained helpless- the only sign of his distress being the blush smattered across his cheeks. Ciel's eye batted furiously and the doctor seemed to notice, keeping a rough finger on his slimey dick but inclining his head forward to lean into Ciel's vision.

The cool, collected face of his doctor infuriated him greatly; the smirk tugging on his lips, the glint in his eye, the way his hair bobbed gently around his handsome face as he fingered his dick, the way it made him fucking hard to see his doctor's indifferent stare as he watched him struggle motionlessly.

_I missed your stupid face._

"It's unfortunate, about your little accident," he breathed, dragging his fingers down Ciel's turgid cock, feeling it throb as he scraped his flawless nails against the fleshy base. His calm face lowered down to Ciel's motionless one, and examined the clear tubes that ran through his nose and out of his mouth, controlling his breathing. "Curious," he muttered, nudging his lips teasingly against Ciel's mouth, feeling the boy shiver delicatley, an action that would be ignored if it weren't for their close proximity. "It's quiet rare for a victim of full body paralysis to be so responsive, and yet your body to comes to life, just for me." He examined the large eye that was glaring intensley at him and admired the beautiful depth of it, before pressing his nose gently to the bandaged patch that covered the other sapphire orb. Ciel's entire being longed to tense, struggle, but he remained hopelessly indifferent, surrending under the curious nudges given to his healing eye.

He was quickly distracted though, as two damp fingers nudged at Ciel's hole roughly, smearing precum all over the puckered entrance. It twitched and kissed at the fingers in response before they started forcing their way in. Ciel's body lay limp but his eye tensed furiously, screaming inside his head as his doctor took advantage of his body. He wanted to thrash, escape, _bounce down on those fingers_, but instead he was forced to lay calmly, hands relaxed against the sheets as Sebastian finger fucked him roughly.

An inquisitive tounge found it's way past Ciel's lips, spreading them open as the slick muscle travelled along the plastic tube also occuiping his throat. Ciel's tounge was softly played with, the older's curling around it gently, sucking it into his own mouth with ease. A tingle of pleasure curled around his gut and Ciel longed to twist his fingers into those inky strands, before a particularly hard thrust of the doctors fingers snapped him out of it. Sebastian slammed his fingers up into Ciel's cunt with a loud _thuck_, jolting the defenceless boy up and down the bed.

With his lips pressed hard against his Sebastian took Ciel's limp hand and placed it against his rock hard cock crudely, rocking the mound into the defenceless hand. Ciel moaned inside his head. No matter how many times his doctor had groped, invaded, or throughly loved him, the girth of his fat cock always amazed him.

_I missed that too._

Sebastian smiled slightly at the glazed look that had washed over Ciel's eye, before squeezing Ciel's smaller hand, making it grip around his cock. Ciel knew what came next, and just from sound he knew Sebastian had unzipped his black slacks and unsheathed his warm dick. Feeling was another factor, he considered though, as the heat spread throughout his motionless fingertips and his palm dampened with precum.

_Sebastian..._

Another kiss was given to Ciel's paralyric mouth, his tounge filling every empty inch of the moist cavity. Ciel's hole clenched excitedly and Sebastian was reminded of this, his skilled digits still stuck snuggly inside that ass. He gave a little wriggle inside, mashed his finger tips against Ciel's prostate, and delighted in the way Ciel spasmed from the inside. He slid out his fingers slowly and then removed his gloves, tossing them into the waste basket. Ciel gaped a little and it made him blush, and for once he was thankful that his patient could not see his darkened face.

With practiced hands Sebastian cupped the round curves of the boy's hips and rolled him carefully onto his side, posistioning him comfortably and placing an extra pillow behind the boy's head. He wanted him to see this, Ciel was always tighter when he could watch. He gave a seductive rub to sooth the boy and pressed his angled jaw into Ciel's neck. On his hands and knees above the boy Sebastian opened his mouth, pashing a small patch of salty skin. He could feel Ciel's pulse directly beneath his chin and he kissed at it. It was a reminder that Ciel was still alive in there. Every shudder, every twitch, every grasp was a sign that Ciel was alive and well.

_I'm okay Sebastian, I promise._

Ciel watched his thigh being lifted and draped easily over the shoulder of his doctor, as Sebastian himself raked his nails down the delicate flesh. Ciel knew he was on display, his puckered hole grabbing hungrily until a wet cock head pressed up against it. His body heated like an oven and his face flushed red, all the while watching the concentrated expression on Sebastian's face. Sebastian bit his lip, his slitted eyes glowing as he held Ciel's thigh up to his clothed chest, pushing his cock inch by inch up into the willing ass against it.

_God Sebastian, fuck that hurts! Ugh fuck..._

Sebastian's lips left a wet suckle on the boy's porcelain ankle until he was buried balls deep, the lips of Ciel's ass red and twitching as they were stretched for the throbbing cock. An incoherent mumble fell from the doctor's lips, and it made Ciel blush, his stuffed hole suckling on Sebastian's cock in encouragement. Fingers tightened on small hips, and Sebastian pressed his cock deeper still, arching his own hips until his sac pressed and slide against Ciel's.

_Mmm f-fuck, move._

It was with tiny rocks that Sebastian begun to move, rolling his hips as he held Ciel's limp thigh out of the way. The fat cock head sat snuggly up against Ciel's prostate as he rubbed, and it drove Ciel crazy, who wished he could scream and rut his cunt up against him to get more of that friction. But he took what his doctor gave him, which was a sudden thrust and a deep groan, and two big, warm hands holding his thigh open.

The bed begun to rock again as Sebastian picked up speed, his cock rocking in and out of Ciel's hole with thick, wet sounds. The feel of the hot meat inside him had him wild, and he eyed Sebastian hornily, longing for any movement, any sign he could tell the doctor to speed up, come closer, bite or hump.

Sebastian shoved Ciel's thigh up against his stomach, pulling his legs apart so he could piston his fat dick up into the tight entrance. Now Ciel's hair was bobbing against his warm face as his whole body shook and bounced, one hand dangling over the edge of the bed uselessly and the other curled up near his mouth. He couldn't hear how fast his heart monitor screamed, only the deep grunts Sebastian gave as he fucked the boy into the mattress.

_Fuckmefuckmefuckme._

His guts clenched and he felt the familiar burn between his legs as his doctor plowed his ass, rocking his hips back and forth savagley like a dog. His whole body reacted, stomach flipping, ass spasming, sac twitching as his orgasm arrested him, his face stoic and emotionless as he cummed so hard the mess forced it's way either side of the catheter, swelling his dick painfully.

_But it feels so good._

It didn't take long for Sebastian to cum after that, his nails digging into pale hips, leaving bruises that would stay with the boy until his next visit. Ciel's hole clenched tightly with such speed and repeativity that he jammed himself deep and cummed, holding himself there as he released shot after shot of warm cum up into the well-fucked hole. He crumbled viciously, staying buried deep in Ciel's ass as he laid his heavy body over the boy's small frame.

Small breathes were blown over Ciel's ear, then little kisses before the doctor rose, gazing down at the hazey blue eye below him. He smirked softly, pushing back the matted hair on the boy's head.

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself," he commented, running his tounge lazily over Ciel's plump lips.

_I did, so much. Please don't go._

A slight laugh was given and Ciel felt Sebastian's stomach tremble because of it. Long, inky strands fell around his face and he focused his vision on the warm eyes that stared down at him. In that moment Sebastian pressed his cheek softly against Ciel's good eye, and the boy communicated with him the only way he knew how, fluttering his thick eyelashes against the doctor's skin.

_I wish I could talk to you._

He batted his eye furiously until Sebastian rose, withdrawing his semi-hard dick from his messy hole. Thick semen followed, dripping out of Ciel's hole sluggishly. Paper towels were quickly pressed to the gaping entrance and Ciel was taken care of, cleaned up and repositioned again. Sebastian looked him once over, taking in his seemingly composed expression. Leaning down he pressed a chaste kiss up against petal-soft lips, smirking lightly again. A soft groan left his mouth as a beep sounded from Sebastian's pocket, a page calling him away from his little love.

"I have to go," he admitted, giving Ciel's hand a little squeeze. Ciel blinked softly at his doctor, who collected his now very cold coffee and a clipboard from the table. "But, I will return," he said with a playful smirk.

_I can't wait_, thought Ciel, wishing he could give his doctor's cock another squeeze, just for emphasis. But he was gone, fine leather shoes tapping neatly against polished floors, leaving Ciel to wait for the next time he would hear that sound again.


End file.
